brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Grimm: The Stories Retold
LEGO Grimm: The Stories Retold is a fan-made video game based on the Grimm television series. Plot Detectives Nick and Hank are at work in the South Precinct when Sgt Wu turns up to bring them up to date on a case: various criminals have escaped from incarceration and one of them have been spotted. Upon being informed, the three of them head to the scene of the crime with Franco tailing behind whilst drinking his coffee. Upon arriving at the scene of the escapee, Nick and Hank proceed onto finding the criminal as Wu and Franco stay behind with other officers. Nick and Hank discover that the escapee is Linus Balouzian who then reveals to them that Stacy Balouzian is back. Upon defeating the 2 Balouzians, the duo recieve a call from Wu stating that whilst they were busy, another jail break had happened. Before bringing in Linus, Nick takes him to the Spice Shop to prevent him from changing back into his sister again in order to prevent another escape. Back at the Precinct, the anonymous person who told on Linus's location reveals the location of a 2nd spotting but this time requests that Nick should bring "extra help". At the next spotting, Nick and Hank meet up with Monroe and proceed on to find the criminal. Bonus Ryan Smulson has disguised himself as an Endezeichen Grimm and has gathered an army of ruthless, Wesen loathing Grimms in his attempt to be feared and respected among the Wesen community. He's captured numerous Wesen in an attempt to lure Nick to a final confrontation to prove who the real Grimm is. Damien Barso has been hired by Black Claw for a plot to take down numerous Wesen who are refusing to co-operate with them by having the Excandesco to burn down their businesses with them inside, making it to look like an accident. Nick and the team head out to stop Barso's task and save the Wesen citizens. DLC During a Christmas celebration with his allies, a Grimm's work never takes a break. Krampus is loose again in Portland, snatching up bad kids for his feast as usual. Just when things can't possibly get even worst, more Kallikantzaroi are roaming the streets, wreaking havoc on anything festive. Gameplay Every Wesen character within the game will have the special ability to woge (the ability to transform from their Human form into their creature form) and every Wesen form will have their own special abilities. After the main story levels are complete, a set of special levels will unlock across the Hub World allowing the player to take on various criminals/enemies from the TV show. These levels can be replayed and act as an extra side story. Playable Characters DLC Characters * Carnival Metamorphosia pack * Legends of the Diaries pack * Festive Fright level pack Levels Epilogue DLC Hub World Portland * Black Claw Mansion * Bud Wurstner's Home * Exotic Spice & Tea Shop * Forest Hills Storage * Hadrian's Wall Facility * Hank's Home * Lodge * Marie's Trailer * Monroe and Rosalee's Home * Nick and Adalind's Loft * Nick and Juliette's Home * Postman's Cabin * Saint Joseph's Hospital * Sam and Dana's Home * South Precinct * Wu's Apartment Screenshots Minikits Coins of Zakynthos (Minikit).png|Coins of Zakynthos Crusader Key (Grimm) 2.png|Crusader Key Grimm Diary.png|Grimm Diary Category:Custom Sets Category:Custom Games Category:Custom Video Games